This invention relates to tree shear apparatus, and more particularly, to such an apparatus mounted on a vehicle.
In the shearing of a tree on uneven terrain, it will be understood that the vehicle carrying the tree shear mechanism may be positioned on an area of ground having a certain height and slope differing from the height and slope of the land on which the tree is located. Thus, it will be understood that it is highly desirable to provide means for shifting the position of the tree shear mechanism relative to the vehicle to allow for such unevenness of terrain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,347 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,235 disclose systems wherein a tree shear mechanism can be positioned relative to a vehicle to generally allow for such unevenness in terrain. However, each of these systems depends on a single pivot on which the tree shear mechanism is mounted without any other means for guiding movement of the tree shear mechanism and supporting the loads thereon due to, for example, the carrying of a tree therein, upon pivoting of such tree shear mechanism.